herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Homestead
The is where you place your house and any buildings or resources you may use. This location is also where you can grow crops and craft any materials that will aid you in trapping monsters. There are several different lot expansions that will allow you to have more animals, farm plots, and trees and bushes for harvesting. Getting your Home Bashak first introduces you to your homestead in the quest Home is where the heart is and gives you the option to place your homestead anywhere on the world map that you would like. Traveling to your homestead will never cost any Energy, so you can place it anywhere. The first 'house' you get is a Tent. You will receive the Tent Blueprint as a quest reward for completing Practically builds itself. You will be required to build your Tent during the Pitch, please quest. You can place your tent anywhere at your homestead. Quests The following quests take place on your homestead: *Welcome Home *If a woodchuck could chuck *Rockin' *Practically builds itself *Pitch, please *Up the Creek *Farmhand *Harvester *All Around the Campfire *Power Plant *Grubs Up *Starfall The house is a decoration, it currently has no interactions or function. For more information, visit the House page. Buildings There are several different buildings that you can place on your homestead. These buildings will allow you to craft potions, cook food for energy, craft components and creations or grind ingredients. The houses can be upgraded to larger and more elaborate styles as you increase your player level. For more information, visit the Buildings page. *Workshop *Campfire *Windmill *Laboratory *Beehive *Water Well *Brewery Storage There are several different barns to store things in. For more information, visit the Barn page. Crops (For more information about crops, see the Farming page.) You also use your homestead to grow crops you need to refill your energy and continue trapping monsters. You can dig a farm plot with your shovel. Hover over your backpack icon and click on the shovel icon that appears. Then click on any open space on the ground of your homestead to create the garden plot. Clicking any empty plot will allow you to buy seeds. Once purchased, seeds will be planted by clicking again on the empty garden plot. If you purchase more than one type of seed, the last type of seed you purchased will be the first you plant. Animals You can purchase a few animals from MacDonald's Farm in London to get started. The size of your homestead will determine how many animals you can have out at one time. For more information, visit the Animals page. Moving & Picking Up and Decorations To move anything on your homestead, including buildings, trees, and decorations, you'll need to use the 'move' tool. At your Homestead, hover over your Toolbox icon. There is a move icon, shaped like crosshairs, in the popup menu. Click on the move icon and then select anything on your Homestead and you'll be able to move it. Each item has a set amount of space it takes up on the ground. In many cases your Folk needs room to walk between or around items- so it is best to leave a small walking path between trees so you can still reach them. Items like Farm Plots and Cobbled Road can be walked over, so these items can be placed up next to each other. If you are concerned that your items are too close together to be interacted with, try to click on them. If your Folk can't get to them, you will receive an error message. To pick up items on your homestead, hover over the Toolbox icon and select the Pick Up tool (shaped like a shoulder bag). Then select the items you would like to pick up and remove from your homestead. These items will be placed into your backpack. To remove flowers and traps, just click on them like you would out in the world. You do not need to use the special Pick Up tool. Expanding your Land You can unlock homestead expansions by reaching higher player levels. (For more information about land expansions, visit the Land page.) Landscape You can change the appearance of your land. (For more information, visit the Landscape page.) Moving your Homestead To move your homestead, you need to be on level 15 or higher, click on your Folk and "Change Settings" at the bottom of your Player Profile. There is an option to move your homestead location. When you click on the "Switch Homestead Location" button, you will bring up the world map and be prompted to choose a new location. Once you've confirmed your location choice the 35 will be deducted from your account. Category:Content Category:Locations Category:Homestead